ogolnatotalnaporazkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
ELIMINACJA i info
ELIMINACJA ---- drużyny: typowe chrząszcze:jo,max,zoey,mike,amy,topher,scarlett,dakota,samey,cameron,B,beardo,dawn,dave typowe drapieżniki:anne maria,scott,lightning,shawn,rodney,jasmine,brick,sam,sky,ella,leonard,sugar,staci tabelki eliminacji 2 sezonu: Notes 1:Brick had to fly out so that by accident but lost the challenge because Chris Ella flies could not longer stand this singing. 2:Jo won the challenge and was able to point out who will be eliminated because Chris does not want to do the extra 1 vote no lightning and one voice is Amy and 6 votes is Rodney and Brick and Jo pointed Brick that was eliminated from the program 3:Shawn little tried in the challenge and because it eliminated chris. Color significance: WIN: Was on the winning team WIN: Won individual challenge WIN: Won for their team IN: Had their name called at the Elimination Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LOW: Was supposed to be eliminated in this episode, but something else happened that made him/her safe. OUT: This camper was eliminated due to injuries. OUT: This camper was not voted off, but was eliminated from the show via the challenge. LEFT/OUT/QUIT: Voted out, eliminated, or voluntarily quit in this episode. WINNER: This camper wins of total drama season 2. powód eliminacji w odcinkach: 1 odcinek - topher się postarał dla swojej drużyny żeby pierwszy nie odpadł i wygrał dla swojej drużyny a leonard i staci nie starali sie w wyzwaniu ale wyleciała staci bo wkurzała wszystkim tym swoim gadaniem i wyleciała 2 odcinek - lightning i rodney sie postarali i wygrali dla drużyny a przegrana drużyna obwiniała dakote i dave ale dave był bezużyteczny w wyzwaniu i nie chciał pomóc i dla tego wyleciał 3 odcinek - mike wygrał dla swojej drużyny ale w przegranej drużynie anne maria zajmowała się swoim wyglądem ale trochę uczestniczyła w wyzwaniu a sugar chciała przegrać żeby ella albo anne maria ale nie wiedziała o tym że wyleci i sugar wyleciała większością głosów 4 odcinek - zoey chciała wygrać dla drużyny i wygrała a u przegranych bezużyteczni byli ella i leonard ale leonarda nie dało się już wytrzymać i wyleciał 5 odcinek - rodney kolejny raz wygrał dla drużyny a u przegranych jo za bardzo się rządziła w drużynie natomiast scott przeszkodził dawn w wyzwaniu oczywiście nikt nie zauważył scotta i tym sposobem do eliminacji była wyznaczona jo i dawn i niestety dawn wyleciała 6 odcinek - shawn wygrał dla swojej drużyny u przegranych B nie postarał się żeby wygrać a beardo robił swoje wkurzające odgłosy podczas wyzwania i nie starał się w wyzwaniu większością głosów wyleciał beardo 7 odcinek - mimo małej kłótni jo i scarlett wygrali dla swojej drużyny a u przegranych brick miał wylecieć dlatego że przez przypadek przegrał wyzwanie ale wylatuje ella bo chris nie umiał już wytrzymać tego śpiewania 8 odcinek - scott przeszkodził B w wyzwaniu tym razem tylko B widział co knuje scott i scott wygrał dla swojej drużyny a u przegranych samey mało starała się w wyzwaniu bo myślała nad zemstą na amy ale to B wyleciał większością głosów przegrywając wyzwanie 9 odcinek - mimo wynalezieniu złego wynalazku przez max dzięki niemu wygrali wyzwanie a u przegranych sky miała nadzieje że wygra ale straciła szansę i przez nią przegrali ale chciała dobrze a jasmine była jakby niedostępna pod koniec wyzwania ale to sky wylatuje większością głosów 10 odcinek - anne maria wykiwała jo i anne maria wygrała dla drużyny a u przegranych jo wykiwana przez anne maria a cameron wolał unikać akurat tego wyzwania dlatego że scott coś mówił o wyzwaniu i się przestraszył i cameron wyleciał 11 odcinek - brick dzielnie poprowadził drużyne do zwycięstwa a u przegranych amy i samey ciągle się kłóciły ale to samey trochę mniej starała się w wyzwaniu i wyleciała samey 12 odcinek - max myślał trochę jak scott i w ten sposób wygrał dla drużyny przeszkadzając sam w wyzwaniu scott tylko to widział i myśli że musi uważać na max a u przegranych lightning zamiast wspierać drużyne,pomagać,itd. oczywiście wolał zająć się sobą ale sam przegrał wyzwanie przez swój świat gier wideo i sam wyleciał 13 odcinek - shawn i scott wygrali dla swojej drużyny a u przegranych scarlett popisywała się wiedzą zamiast pomóc drużynie bo ona wiedziała najlepiej ale większość zagłosowała na dakota bo zawaliła wyzwanie,przemieniła się w potwora a poza tym tęskniła za sam 14 odcinek - jo wygrała wyzwanie i mogła wskazać kto będzie wyeliminowany dlatego że chrisowi nie chce się robić dogrywki 1 głos ma lightning i 1 głos ma amy a 6 głosów ma rodney i 6 głosów ma brick i jo wskazała brick żeby odpadł z programu 15 odcinek - anne maria wygrała wyzwanie zaś 4 głosy na max i pozostałe na scarlett i scarlett wyleciała 16 odcinek - lightning wygrał wyzwanie zaś 1 głos na rodney i pozostałe na topher dlatego że za bardzo zajmował się sobą a nie wyzwaniem i topher wyleciał 17 odcinek - max wygrał wyzwanie bo myślał że go wyeliminują na lightning 5 głosów pozostałe na amy więc amy wypada z gry 18 odcinek - jo wygrała wyzwanie zoey popełniła błąd i przez to mike wyleciał zoey przez swoje zaloty do mike nie skupiła się na wyzwaniu a scott im przeszkodził i 2 głosy na zoey i reszta głosów na mike i mike odpadł 19 odcinek - shawn wygrał wyzwanie zrobił to dla jasmine ale max przeszkodził jasmine w wyzwaniu i 1 głos na max i pozostałe na jasmine bo scott i max namówili większość obozowiczów by jasmine wyleciała ale shawn nie głosował i jasmine odpadła 20 odcinek - shawn wygrał wyzwanie a na ceremonii 2 głosy na scott bo shawn wiedział że to było ustawione więc na kogoś musiał głosować na jo 1 głos i na lightning 1 głos a pozostałe głosy na rodney 21 odcinek - lightning wygrał wyzwanie natomiast 3 głosy na scotta a pozostałe na zoey i zoey odpada 22 odcinek - anne maria wygrała wyzwanie i na jo 2 głosy na scotta 1 głos a 3 głosy na max i max wyleciał scott wiedział że max chce go wyeliminować więc namówił lightning i shawn by wyrzucili maxa z gry 24 odcinek - shawn został wyeliminowany z powodu wyzwania bo myślał o jasmine a scott wygrał wyzwanie 25 odcinek - scott wygrał wyzwanie a lightning i jo zostali wyeliminowani bo byli słabi w wyzwaniu anne maria się cieszyła że to nie ona wyleciała poza eliminacjami: 23 odcinek - jo wygrała wyzwanie i niestety w tym odcinku nie ma eliminacji wygrana drużyna albo osoba ktora wygrała dostaje nietykalność :-)